


UlquiIchi Oneshots

by RadioactiveCarpool



Category: Bleach
Genre: Fluff, Lemon, M/M, Ship, Smut, ichiulqui, ulquiichi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-08-20 07:27:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8241296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RadioactiveCarpool/pseuds/RadioactiveCarpool
Summary: Just oneshots (and possibly a few twoshots) of my favorite bleach ship! Feel free to recommend ideas!





	

Ichigo had gotten kidnaped by the Espada's and brought to Las Noches. But unlike Orihime, Ichigo's hands were tied, his feet in chains attached to the ground, and his mouth was gagged. Yet the worst part of this whole entire thing was that he was nude. He was sure he knew that Espada who had done this to him... Ulquiorra Cifer. But he had this odd feeling towards the pale Espada, he thought he was... Hot.  
He heard the door to his cell open, and he knew who it was. "Kurosaki, it's time for your punishment," Ulquiorra said as he closed the cell door and walked over to Ichigo, who was sitting on the floor. The teen tried to squirm away, but he couldn't move that much. Ulquiorra sighed as he uncuffed Ichigo's legs, and moved him to another room. Ichigo tried to struggle, but a quick glare from Ulquiorra made him stop.  
Ulquiorra then cuffed Ichigo's legs onto a "bed" that had cuffs for his arms and legs. It was in a small room with a medium sized table next to it with multiple items that can be used in sexual ways. He then untied the teen's hands, only to cuff them. The shinigami had an erection that begged for attention from the Arrancar.  
"Would you like to speak?" Ulquiorra asked and Ichigo nodded violently before Ulquiorra removed the gag. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING TO ME?!" Ichigo screamed at Ulquiorra. "I'm going to punish and torture you, Kurosaki."  
"L-LET ME-" Ichigo was cut off when Ulquiorra kissed him roughly, before moving down and kissing his neck. "Ulquiorra!" Ichigo yelled as Ulquiorra bit his ear lobe. "Would you prefer me to gag you again?" Ichigo's face turned red "H-HELL NO!" "Too bad for you... I'm still going to gag you again," Ulquiorra said, as he grabbed another gag off of the table.  
He put the new gag around Ichigo's head and gagged him once again, even though Ichigo clearly wasn't fond of this treatment. "Don't try to escape." Ichigo couldn't respond, so he struggled as much as he could. Who would've thought that the fourth fucking Espada was... Kinky, to say the least.  
Ulquiorra then stroked Ichigo's already somewhat erect member, but the touch made him even more erect. He then licked the tip of Ichigo's cock and Ichigo moved his hips forwards in pleasure. "You're acting naughty, aren't you, Kurosaki?" Ulquiorra said as he got something off of the table again, and it was a dildo.  
Ichigo made whatever noise he could in protest, he did NOT want to have a fucking dildo up his ass. But all of the noises he tried to make all sounded like either whines or muffled moans. "Don't rush me, Kurosaki," Ulquiorra said as he put just the tip of the dildo into Ichigo's ass. Ichigo's eyes widened at the pain, he felt like his ass was on fucking fire.  
"You like this, don't you?" Ulquiorra said as he pushed the rest of dildo into Ichigo's tight ass. Ichigo started crying, he felt so ashamed. But the dildo brushed up against his prostate, so his face turned crimson.  
"How shameful, Kurosaki. Your face is completely red," Ulquiorra said as he took the dildo out of Ichigo's ass. Ulquiorra then started stripping down, and he had a clearly visible erection. He then got on top of Ichigo to take off the gag, but he rubbed his cock against the other's erect member... On purpose.  
Ichigo felt what Ulquiorra was doing and gasped. Damn this felt good, but it was so wrong. "Are you ready to beg for my mercy?" Ulquiorra asked as he started to ride Ichigo's cock. Ichigo only moaned in response and Ulquiorra made what seemed to be a small chuckle. "Fine then, be a slut for all I care,"  
Ulquiorra then stopped riding Ichigo's cock and Ichigo made a small whine. He wanted to cum so fucking badly, he needed a release. But Ichigo then felt Ulquiorra's hard cock going inside of him, and damn it hurt. The Arrancar immediately started moving at a very slow pace, and Ichigo could hardly even bear it.   
"Kurosaki, why are you still so tight?" Ulquiorra asked, knowing he wouldn't get an answer from the other male. He then increased his pace and was rewarded with a few light moans from the shinigami. "Moan more for me," Ulquiorra said before going even quicker and harder than before.  
Ichigo then moaned even louder, he was so fucking lost in lust. Ulquiorra, on the other hand, was keeping a steady pace while "torturing" Ichigo... Which was basically making love to him. Ulquiorra then hit Ichigo's prostate, and Ichigo moaned, and so Ulquiorra kept trying to hit it.  
"F-fuck!!" Ichigo yelled before he came. Ulquiorra still continued his pace afterwards and Ichigo didn't know how long he could bear it, until Ulquiorra hissed a curse and came, too.  
Soon after Ulquiorra cleaned himself up, Ichigo was asleep. He sighed as he walked out of the room, knowing that he could be late for the next meeting the Espada were having. But even if he was late, he had an excuse, and with that excuse... He had the proof.


End file.
